


The hand

by AvaUzumaki



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaUzumaki/pseuds/AvaUzumaki
Summary: This story is about who gets the hand in marriage to aphmau so this is a Garmau vs Larmau.~~UPDATED~~The story is about garroth's big secret that gets revealed in this story and it might have to do with why zenix is still in Phoenix drop i don't know you will have to read to find out.Mpreg? kinda not really it's strange you ahve to read to find out.YAY!





	1. They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my wattpad account like most of my stories will come from my wattpad so i'm just copy pasting it here so this first one where it says i'm 11 i'm not it was made 2 years ago i am 13 now account.https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/48784032/write/163702381
> 
> sorry if this is not good this is my first book and I am only 11 so it might have some spelling errors but no hatting please like I said this is my first time (:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is about who gets the hand in marriage to aphmau so this is a Garmau vs Larmau.  
> ~~UPDATED~~  
> The story is about garroth's big secret that gets revealed in this story and it might have to do with why zenix is still in Phoenix drop i don't know you will have to read to find out.  
> Mpreg? kinda not really it's strange you ahve to read to find out.  
> YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is from my wattpad account like most of my stories will come from my wattpad so i'm just copy pasting it here so this first one where it says i'm 11 i'm not it was made 2 years ago i am 13 now account.https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/48784032/write/163702381 
> 
> sorry if this is not good this is my first book and I am only 11 so it might have some spelling errors but no hatting please like I said this is my first time (:

Aphmau's p.o.v

SO I was in the forest looking for somewhere to live because I no where to go so when I was walking I stumbled across a village and their where two guards one had armor and his face was covered all that was out was his eyes and the other had full armor on I walked up to the guard with full armor and he asked me if I was okay I said that I was fine but I had no place to live he said that I could live in his house until I find a place to live I thought to myself that he is nice I wonder what his face would look like maybe he looks cute I thought to myself stop it aph you don't even know him and you don't even know what he looks like then I realized I was starring at him and he was starring at me does he like me of course not I started to blush a pink color.

Garroth's p.o.v

I saw a girl coming toward the village she looked like she was hurt so I asked her if she was okay she said she was fine she said that she did not have a place to live so I offered her to stay at my house beside she looked beautiful anyways her hair was brown and her eyes were a hazel nut brown and she had a purple shirt and white shorts (booty shorts hehe) and her hair was curled at the end flowing in the wind then I realized I was starring at her opps did she notice I hope not it was a good thing I had my helmet on because I was blushing like a tomato.

zenix's p.o.v

did garroth like this girl because I could tell he was starring at her then she realized she was starring at him so she starrted to blush but I don't think garroth noticed what was she thinking about because she doesn't even know what his face looks like tomorrow i'm going to ask garroth if he likes that girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger well not really but this is my first book so like I said no hate comments please and it might be boring but in the comments tell me some stuff to improve the story line I already have so crazy ideas but that's further on so yeah oh and I don't know when I am going to post again because I started school and I am in band so it is hard to write these it took 2 days to do this but yeah if I have made a schedule I will tell you guys so bye aphmau lovers


	2. loved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not finished posting the rest of the chapters from my other account; I will hopefully finish posting them today.  
> If you have not noticed the notes that my present self writes will be at the top and the notes that my past self will be at the bottom.

**garroth's pov**

so I took the girl to my house and she never looked so beautiful stop it garroth she coud be an assassin for all you know "whatever" so where did you come from I asked she bit her lip as if she did not want to tell me you don't have to tell me I said.

**aphmau's pov**

so when we got to his house he asked me where I came from I bit my lip because I was scared to tell him my past of how I got here but then he said that I did not have to tell him he could tell I was scared but I aid no it's time someone knew what happened to me and why I ...............................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha I left you on a cliffhanger this time last time it wasn't really a cliffhanger but now it is next one is a rant on aphmau's mcd ep. 90,91


	3. mcd ep.91'90 rant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know why but in the last chapter the end notes from the previous chapter were there I do not know why so if anyone can help I would gladly appreciate it.

okay I mean seriously what the heck I know why garroth is not coming out because he "saw larrence and aphmau kiss" qautation mark for reason because it was a huilisination because of this weird guy wit his face painted and they killed Jeffrey he has a little girl a little girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for peat saks and then this guy that saved aphmau put his sword to her neck I was like wtf!! im done ranting for now but trust me there will be more in the near future and is date working for ohkasis because his pendaent is the same colour as that guy who killed jeffrey


	4. ran away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I seriously don't know why that keeps happening if it keeps happening just ignore it you go to my wattpad and I can assure you it will not look like that.

** aphmau's p.o.v **

ok so I am from scalswind and I r-r-r ran away from home I can't remember why after that it was all a blur then I ended up stummbuling across this village and that's how I got here.my name is aphmau by the way

** garroth's p.o.v **

my name is garroth and well y-you came at a bad time the lord was just assasanated  and now the gaurds are **EVERYWHERE** so you can stay here until you get your own place I only have a double bed I said slyly

** aphmau's p.o.v **

so that's a problem garroth said he only had a double bed and I noticed he said it slyly oh that's ok we will just sleep back to back so it wont be akward if that's ok with you

** garroth's p.o.v **

she said that we should sleep back to back if it was ok with me yeah its ok I said so i'm gonna go patrol the village bye aph can I call you that if that's ok wih you

** aphmau's p.o.v **

yeah that's fine you can call me aph I mean were friends right? right? ..... I mean your letting me stay in your house yeah of course were friends garroth said

**garroth's p.o.v**

she asked if we were friends I said yes of course

**aphmau's p.o.v**

well im off too improve the village bye garroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it. it took me 3 no 4 days to write like seriously but hey I wrote it anyway well bye watermelons


	5. another rant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my younger self spelling was just atrocious like I could have used spell check but nooooooo now it looks like that I am so disappointed with my younger self.

**wtf im done freaking zane took Nicole so aph gets blamed for for nicoles dissaperince but some good things came out like garroths voice I love his voice but anyway zane I am going to have nightmates like uhg I want to kill zane and lani freaking traitor aph let her in her village and she is the freaking masked MAN that made garroth think that aph kissed larrence when they did not kiss at all and by the way I said this already but I LOVE garroths voice and lanis voice is the zombie unicorn voicing her but I really want to kill zane because 1.he took nicole 2.cursed alexis a freaking baby 3.left kiki with a baby4.tryed to freaking kill aph 5.trying to get aph blamed of freaking nicoles dissapearince even thougt zane freaking too her and I freaking called it Nicole is the daughter of scalswind. there will be more ranting in the future be sure of it bye**


	6. the sadest video ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to be moving the video over here so you have to go to the wattpad version for it. #I'm lazy

so guys I just watched the saddedst video ever it is called  **TRY NOT TO CRY 80% OF YOU WILL**  and it is so freaking sad like this girl was getting bullied then the boy got bullied then they got married and got a dog and had a baby but the baby died and the dog got ran over and the wife got cancer the dad died in war it was horribale I am so proud of myself for not crying I almost did I had to whatch a funny upbeat video to not cry well I just wanted to tell you that and I will be writing the story shortly or mabey today well bye


	7. thank you

Thank you guys soooooooo much I just looked and I have 100 views you guys are so amazing I will be doing a  **SPECIEL**  part for you guys it will either 've oit today or tomorrow I'll try to get it out today thought but seriously you are the best


	8. lurennce arrives

** Aphmau's p.o.v **

So I was walking back to garoth's house when I saw someone was at the docks so I went down to see who it was it was a guy with red/orange hair

** luarrence's p.o.v **

hello there and what is this vision of lovliness standing in front of me so you must be the lord of ths village yes I am she said well my love might you take m on a tour of the village  **(I skipped to the part of when aphmau meet lerrence and aph is already lord but she is still living in garroths house)**  she said yes and then I kissed her hand lets go.

**aphmau's p.o.v**

so after I took lurrence on a tour of the village I started heading back to garroth's house and went to bed I felt garroth come in and lay down back to back of course the next day I woke up and I had my head on garroth's chest how did I get here I questioned myself what eves but then I suddenly started not to feel good and I ..................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger hahahahahahahahaha and yall thought I could not cliffhanger you boom I just did and now im going to leave you in suspense for like a week or soo jk im not that cruel bye


	9. rant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why so short. wat dis.

**What Gareth is evil I'm done with life garroth knocked out Lawrence wtf. That is the end of my rant for** **now**


	10. sick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back then I thought that was a lot for a word count how much I have grown.

** Aphmau's p.o.v **

And I ran to the bathroom and threw up just then garroth noticed me running and came to ask if I was alright I said yeah it was probabley ( **I don't know if I spelled that right** )because I ate too much I told him and threw up again then went to go check on phinox drop.

** garroth's p.o.v **

I woke to aph running to the bathroom and she threw up I asked her if she was ok and she said It was because she ate too much and she threw up again then she said that she was going to check on the village I was worried about aph.

** aphmau's p.o.v **

_"le wonderful time skip #cuzican and im lazy"_

so I went to check on the villagers as I always did and I went to check on donna and logan and when I got to their house I knocked on the door and donna let me in hey donna how are you I asked she said she was good how have you been she asked not so good donna this morning I woke up on garroth's chest and then I rushed to the bathroom and threw up twice and then garroth came to see what was wrong and I said it was just because I ate too much food and the weird thing was he still had his helmet on while he was asleep anywho yeah i've just been sick.

** donna's p.o.v **

aph do you know how you got on his chest  **aph:** "no"  **donna:** ok then do you have a headache "no" hmm just go lay down then when you finish your rounds "ok bye donna" hmm I wonder what is wrong with aph "eyes widen" my she is preegers eeeekkkk "fangirl scream" mabey garmau has finnaly happened eeeekkkk.

** logan's p.o.v bounus **

donna what is with all the screaming my ears are bleeding can you please stop screaming "screaming stops" thank you now im going back to bed.

**aphmau's p.o.v**

I finished all my rounds and di what donna said and was thinking to myself how DID I end up on garroth's chest I wll think about that later but I think I am going to build my house tomorrow hmm "yawn" I tired im going to bed now oh wwait no im not I got up and rushed to the bathroom AGAIN now I can go to bed I thought to myself then garroth came home hey garroth donna told me to get some rest because I am sick but tomorrow I was thinking about building my house tomorrow then I threw up again I really to go to bed donna is the nurse any so I gatta listen to docter's orders goodnight garroth.

** garroth's p.o.v **

I came home and aph said donna told her to get some rest then she threw up AGAIN and then we went to bed an aph said she wanted to build her house tomorrow then she said goodnight and I whispered goodnight my love so she could not hear the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was 500 words long you guys proud of me anyway is aph preegers or not find out in the next chapter and sorry for posting in a long time and yeah I've been obsessed with this show called siayuki look it up on youtube and if your parents don't allow cursing don't I reapeat don't whatch it cause I don't want to get you guys in trouble I listen and read cursinf but I never ever say a curse word that's why my mom lets me look at it cause she knows I don't curse so yeah bye peeps.


	11. check out @MissInfoWikia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She changed her name on wattpad but I have here youtube channel

she is awesome I really suggest reading seduce me matthew's heart and I also suggest you go whatch or play seduce me and the demo to seduce me 2 the demon wars so yeah  you really want to do that so you understand what she means yeah go check her out and follow her   bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seduce me 2: the demon wars has been out now for a while


	12. another ordinary day.....or not!?!?

Aphmau's p.o.v

I woke up to find garroth still asleep with his helmet on I wonder what he looks like with his helm off hmmm... I wonder the next thing I knew my hand was going towards his face and I could not stop it soon I was sliding his helm off then he woke up darnitt I almost got to see you with your helm off oh well off to build my house and then I left feeling embarrassed and my cheeks started to turn red as I ran to kaiwi chan's .

Garroth's p.o.v

I woke up to lord aphmau trying to take off my helm then she left embarrassed I saw her cheeks turn red as she ran away trying to calm her self down I just got up and went to the bathroom and took off my helm and looked at myself in the mirrior if only I could tell her how I felt about her and show her my face no one has seen my face well mabey zenix but I don't want to talk about zenix right now huff...

larrence's p.o.v

yesterday aphmau was sick I wonder what happened to her but today I saw her running out of garroth's house hmmm... I wonder what happened being the nosey person I am I am going to ask her

_time skip to aph #cuzican#im lazy_

aph my bueatiful ray of sunshine wait she stopped ...............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such an amateur I forgot to use the bold , underline, and italics SMH


	13. About me challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo you get to learn about me whoop whoop

I was nominated by [MissInfoWikia](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MissInfoWikia) to do this challenge

Do you like someone?

No

Does this person like you back?

Blank

Middle name?

Nevaeh

Single or taken?

Single

The last person you texted?

One of my best friends madison

The last song you heard?

Attack on titan reluctant heroes I  **love**  that song and I also love the anime aot

Battery?

75%

Girlfriends?

To many to list

Guy friends?

I have a few that are friends on my playstation I have 10

OTP?

One of my favorite ships which is also my otp is NaLu Natsu x Lucy from the anime fairy tail I also love that anime

Lock screen?

  
It is a picture that I drew that I don't think is that good so i'd rather not show it

  
Birthday?

July 8th. im 11 and im seven months ill turn 12 yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok now that I have told stuff about me I tag whoever happens to find this unless you already did it now peace out my shippers
> 
> Nalu is not my OTP anymore that is when I was first getting into anime now I din;t know what my OTP is I ship to many people. As I said before I am 13 now now 11 or 12, also reluctent heros is not my favorite song I just like it


	14. i got a kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my kitten is now 7 months old

I named him haru i got him about 4 weeks ago he is 2 months and 23days old when we got him he was 1 and 22 days old so cute 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foe you non Japanese or anime people Haru is spring in Japanese


	15. new stories and happy late birthday to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool

**Ok guys so i have 2 new stories posted on my profile and put up an notification incase you did not know about them so go and read them if you want and i recently just turned 13 last month july 8th guys i feel so old ugh but anyway yeah and i will bw updating this story soon so keep an eye out for that thanks and peace out my apples**

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger well not really but this is my first book so like I said no hate comments please and it might be boring but in the comments tell me some stuff to improve the story line I already have so crazy ideas but that's further on so yeah oh and I don't know when I am going to post again because I started school and I am in band so it is hard to write these it took 2 days to do this but yeah if I have made a schedule I will tell you guys so bye aphmau lovers


End file.
